A Need to Urgent to Deny
by EriksGypsy
Summary: "And I caught you," he sang,along with my favorite song."And I kissed you," I sang back. "And I took you." "And I begged you." "with a need too urgent to deny," we harmonised while i caressed his shoulder and stopped abruptly."Sorry,Reid,im just drunk,"I said.I looked into his Hazel eyes,trying hide and ignore my lust and the Champagne.ReidxOC
1. notes

Ok,basically Reid has a new neighbor at his apartment building and he starts falling for ,she always discards her partners quickly,so Reid has to find a way to really impress her,but,the only way to her heart is being highly musical(sadly,he's not that musically skilled).Or is it?I'm working on it. Bear with me,beloved readers.I'm so head over heels with the Phantom of the Phantom of the Opera,so I'm planning on adding a UnSub that's like the Phantom,with that red rose with black ribbon signature,and that uses a see how this works out,right?for fellow Phans:Devil take the hindmost!


	2. New Neighbor

Spencer Reid looked outside his window. "what the..."he said,wondering.A moving truck,here?He talked with his landlady last night over a drink in her living room,and she would have mentioned if someone was moving was the habit she had and she gave her opinion on that person or persons moving out .Yet she never would tell if someone was moving in,since she lacked a opinion on them. "Great,so Garcia was right about my horiscope,a new person would enter my life," he said neighbor hopefully was not gonna be like his last neightbor who was a disrespectful Italian constantly had a party in his apartment,a wild one. Then SHE stepped willowy Auburn-haired,porcelain-skinned beauty walked,no confidently and gracefully strode, towards his lovely long auburn hair was a wild,untamed suductive mass of curls,remenescent of fire in color and had a slender yet strong build on her,and her legs appeared almost pure muscle,like the rest of her,minus her combination,he mused,a amazonian yet willowy figure,but she made it ,he noticed her rather generous eyes,which were a pale blue-grey that was almost silver and had bright emerald green flecks in them,showed her intelligenceand wisedom,her intensely fiery passion that seemed to burn away everything else away,her battle-scarred,alert,sad,shattered and lonely looked like she changed moods rather quickly,considering her cautious male companion that four long scars on his cheek,probably from her confirmed she was obviously a aggressive alpha ,oddly enough, looked to be singing something with a remarkable display of her decided to go downstairs and check his mail so he could see her better and rushed to do that. "When the dark unfolds it wings,Do you sense the strangest things?Thing no one would ever guess,Thing mere words can not express?Do you find yourself beguiled by the dangerous and wild?Do you feed on the need for for the beauty underneath?Have felt you senses surged and surrenderred to urge?And been hooked as you looked at the beauty underneath?When you stare behind the night,Can you glimpse it's primal might?Might you hunger to possess,Hunger that you can't regress?" Spencer had to hold back a gasp as her heard her voice,sensuous and dark and enchanting and passionate,as were her movements as she remembered choir as a boy,in which he was sorted as a friend,lauren,was sorted as a alto and he noticed the beauty he was watching was a alto,a very low pitched alto for a noticed she was forcing something from her tone and he realised she was making her voice a bit higher pitched and it was strain she was hiding,strain from singing higher than her natural tone and singing a accent could be heard,but he realised her smooth,sweet and slightly husky voice was entrancing he noticed her eyes,now blue-green and silver-flecked,and they looked slightly glazed and course,she was entraced as she sang that song by the song itself and it's meaning! 'that song must be one she loves,weird,I know that from somewhere,' Spencer thought. "You'll accept it?You'll embrace it?"Then her eyes darkened considerably,like a warning to her companion and showing a dark intention. "Let me show you the beauty under...,"she sang and stomped on his foot hard and a scream erupted from his explained the warning and spencer heard her laugh,revealing a dark fragment of her nature he didn't notice. "Oi,You,old friend,fall for that trick everytime,and do a lovely scream when you do," she said with a heavy Irish accent, spencer KNEW she was remarkable with her charms and wits,but her darker side showed and she often used it,but nothing truly bad ,just for mischief that can't get one busted. "Erika,you just put an end to my wondering why you are a boss's worst nightmare,regardless your skills," He said name was Erika? That suited her perfectly!He remembered when he read "The Phantom of the Opera" out of boredom as a woman shared the Phantom's name,and her personality was remarkably alike to his personality,but hers was shown in her appearance more. He watched her amused grin at the rhetorical , her smile was so beautiful. "Of course Madame l'fantome,yours truly,is a boss's worst nightmare," and she added extra emphasis on "Madame l'Fantome." They bickered a while,but Erika dropped her purse and spencer help put things back in. "Hello,I'm Spencer Reid," he said actually gave a amiable and warm smile. "Erika-Delilah O'Riley at your you know where apartment 4D is by any chance,thing is,I'm moving in that one," she 4D? He lived in Apartment 3D,So her apartment was next to could be his chance to get to know her. "Sure,let me show you to it," He said,trying to hide his anxiety that was normal around people,especially women,especially aggressive alpha females.


End file.
